


Our Paladin is on Another Planet

by his_valentine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: Shiro gets molested by alien slime tentacles. That's all this is.





	Our Paladin is on Another Planet

Shiro cursed his luck. The Black Lion had been knocked out by a direct hit and sent spinning into a small trapped wormhole that Haggar had set up. It was obviously a trap to separate them, and he had fallen for it!

There was no time to waste, though. Every moment that Shiro spent out of commission was a moment that the rest of the Paladins would be fighting without him.

The comm unit in his helmet crackled, and he thought that he could hear faint voices, though he couldn't make anything out. That was good. That meant he wasn't very far away at all.

"Come on girl, we can't take a break right now," he muttered to his Lion as he tried to move the controls. No give. He grumbled irritably to himself and stood up.

"Fine. I'll go make sure we're somewhere safe," he announced, and then opened the beast and walked out onto the open mouthbay. The HUD of his helmet informed him that the air was safe. He frowned at what he saw beyond that.

The landscape seemed rocky, and angular. What would otherwise be flat plains were inturrupted in an almost regular manner by towering thin buttes, many of which were connected at the top into arches. The shadows blocked out the majority of what little light this galaxy's dim sun could offer.

That wasn't the issue. He could actually see the ground, where they were, just fine.

What had looked at a distance to be the floor of the planet rippled and bobbed violently around them, casting a faint sickly green glow over the undersides of the rocky spires.

There was, however, an uncovered bit of rock just ahead of them. The gravity here actually seemed more moonlike, so Shiro prepared to jetpack over. Suddenly, a wave hit them from the back, and Shiro yelled as he was thrown from the mouth of the Black Lion and into the goop.

He bounced and rolled over, but as soon as he tried to get up his foot started to sink. He kneeled in order to just jetpack over the rest.

He launched in a high arc, but he was sure he could coast the rest of the jump... His helmet brushed against something as he touched down. He turned his head to look, and then that something slapped across his helmet. It was a translucent green, and left a sticky-slick mucus on his visor as it slipped up and away, hard to track in the darkness above the ocean goop.

He heard the faint whistling all around him before several more came in at once, enough of them striking hard enough to sting and make him yelp. One wrapped around his Galra arm, and he started to scream as it reeled him up. He heard the crackling of the comm unit become more violent in response. "Keith? Pidge? Can any of you hear me!?" he asked desperately.

Even if they could, he still couldn't hear them clearly enough to know. The slimy vines had stopped striking him, though. In fact, the rest had hoisted up his torso. Now, even more seemed to be... Caressing his helmet? He jerked his head. "Get off!" he hollared, to no avail. They circled around his neck.

The helmet safety clicked out of place. The vines, in an almost sentient manner, tugged it free at that point and dropped it to the goop below. Shiro felt his heart drop as it did.

The vines immediately came at his face, and when he used his free arm to swing at them, more vines swung in to restrain them both behind his back. He also saw that the vines could split and join back into one another, getting thicker or thinner as needed.

Unimpeded, the cold wet vines started to layer across his mouth and nose, wrapping around the back of his head. When he tried to breath in, to his surprise the vines slid around just a bit to free his nostrils. 

He looked around, trying to find a way out of this. That's when he saw the Black Lion, still out of commission and half-sunken into the goop. It looked like the amorphous mass was actually rippling inward around it, sucking it in with each pulse of waves.

He became aware of momentum, and looked up to see the vines were now moving him, still restrained, from one another, dragging him further inland. "Wait! No, NO!" He kicked and swung around. He couldn't leave his Lion like that!

She'd wake back up, she would, and then she'd come for him. He had to tell himself that as he realized he couldn't break free.

As they went inland, the arches became more common, the ceilings of them shorter, and the spires became more irregular as they closed in to make a path, until it was more like a cave.

Now, the vines glowed softly, as these ones slipped in through cracks in the ceiling and refracted the light above. He was hauled, swinging, to an open cavern with multiple entrances. The vines hanging in here were larger, and thus shined more brightly. He started to shiver as he realized it was cold.

The floor of the cavern was mostly clear, except for what looked to be some sort of slime nest. There were several large, rubbery oblong shapes nestled among clumped globs of the vine's mucus. They ranged wildly in size, but none smaller than an apple or orange. Those small ones lacked the spots that the larger ones had.

At this point, Shiro wondered if this stuff was trying to show him something. He tried to talk, but was only gagged further as the slime around his mouth surged in the moment it was open. He bit and it recoiled, leaving a oozing chunk in his mouth.

He spat it out quickly, but his gums and tongue started to go numb anyway. He slurred something that would have been an Earth curse.

The vines holding his arms squeezed tighter, and then he felt some slithering around at his backside, near his hips, his thighs, and his... He kicked at them, knowing it was mostly futile. The vines easily grabbed his legs in retaliation, holding them together, and then one brushed up in between them.

He struggled, whimpering now as more vines joined the most offensive one. Why would it do that? It somehow split itself small enough to 'soak' into the seat of his flexible battlesuit, and then yanked back, blowing it open on a cellular level. His head shot up and he started to panic.

"Nnnoo," Shiro slurred, as a thin tendril brushed over his bare ass. He instinctively clenched and tried to shy away, curling his knees up against his chest. The vines around his legs and his middle quickly fused together on contact, keeping him stuck like that.

The vine started to prod more insistently at his backside, and ended up slipping down in between his thighs from behind. He gasped, growing still as it waggled around experimentally. His traitorous cock throbbed at the barest brush against it.

He felt disgusted at himself, even though he logically knew that the response was purely physical. To his further revulsion, the vine seemed highly interested in that part of his anatomy now. It settled its length against his and started to undulate. He growled and tried to squeeze his legs closed, but it was seemingly only vulnerable to shearing forces, like when he'd bit it.

Shiro closed his eyes and tried to imagine anything except this. He hoped that the team would come through for him. "Any tik now..." he mumbled drearily. Despite his best struggle not to, Shiro started to unconsciously roll his hips as the vines kept moving. There seemed to be more joining in.

Just as he started to give in, he startled again as another seperate vine was suddenly positioned against his hole, pushing in before he could twist away again. He yelped, but the slick mucus eased the way, especially as the numbing sensation set in soon afterward.

"Please, no," Shiro gasped out, and then whined as it ignored him and kept pushing in deeper. It was squirming, twisting around in his insides like it was trying to fill every open inch. "No, no, no," he cried, even as his body began to writhe, his cock getting fat and wet in the now ripped bodysuit.

The vine slowed its assault, and eventually it stopped, though it didn't retreat an inch. Shiro felt the beginning rumbles of some horrible cramps. His stomach felt taut against his thighs, like it was actually slightly distended. "I... It hurts," he pleaded. It didn't budge, but it did start to pulsate. Shiro exhaled sharply, as if the air was pushed out of his lungs on the first pulse.

He quickly adapted to breathing shallowly and quickly, in time with the pulsing against his insides. His eyes finally flew back open as he felt a solid roundness trying to slip in, thicker than the vine encasing it. It couldn't be... He tried to twist his head to look, but the shifting in his body made him stop.

Undaunted, the object kept advancing, being pushed along by the pulses of the vine. Until finally, with a slick noise accompanied by a high keen from Shiro, it popped past his rim and into his body. He hung limply now, only groaning quietly as the vine kept pushing the egg along its path.

He was almost thankful for the pain-free numbness, though that didn't help with the rising nausea he felt as the egg traveled high into his guts, it's weight noticeably shifting deeper before it suddenly became even heavier.

The vine, thankfully, finally started to retract. Another good thing, in Shiro's opinion, was his now-limp dick. Apparently, at some point it had been pulled out and numbed as the egg was deposited.

Unceremoniously, the vines lowered him to the ground, placing him on his side before they started to retract upwards. Shiro was only starting to sit up when he heard the characteristic blast of a laser gun, followed by the bigger boom of a cannon.

Hunk and Lance were running toward him from another entrance to the cavern, taking potshots at the larger vines as they flailed about. Keith and Pidge were also with them, dodging and cutting away any vines that got too close to the group.

Shiro felt the full force of his earlier self-disgust hit him like a train as they neared, paralyzing his vocal cords. Once they found him, saw the state of his armor... They'd know. Despite his silence, Keith saw him through the darkness.

"SHIRO!" Keith yelled, breaking off in a full sprint toward him despite both Lance and Pidge yelling at him to stay close. They also had to run just to catch up. With a single-minded fury, Keith sliced through every vine that tried to interfere.

He raced over and immediately dropped to his knees when he got to Shiro, reaching for him. He paused, though, the concern on his face deepening. Self-consciously, Shiro looked down and then curled up, trying to hide himself. "Shiro? What happened? Are you okay?"

He heard the other Paladins catching up, so he glanced back up at Keith and forced out a reply, "I'll be fine, but I need to go to the medbay. The vines, they..." he choked up, unsure of how to word it.

"We managed to chase the witch off for now, so we can do that no problem. Can you stand?" Lance asked, kneeling at his other side. Shiro decided to get it out of the way and tried his best to tuck his cock away before he stood. His ass was still hanging out the destroyed backside.

Hunk and Pidge both looked shocked, Lance looked confused, and Keith looked furious. He whipped around to the others and barked, "Don't stare at him like that!"

"Keith, don't get mad at them," having to control Keith's outburst almost made him feel normal, except for the draft and the cramping in his guts as the change in position made the egg inside of him shift. He then groaned and doubled over slightly, holding his stomach with one hand as Keith ducked under the other arm to help brace him up.

They went out the same way that the rest of the team came in from, the vines now strangely absent from the cavern hallway. Which was good, as Shiro found he had to step gingerly, unless he wanted to vomit from the cramps. He caught each of them staring sullenly at him at some point. "Heh... Do I look bad?" he tried to ask in a joking manner.

"You're pale," Hunk stated nervously.

"And sweaty," Pidge added on none too helpfully.

"We're almost there," Keith interjected. Sure enough, before long they were back on the surface. To his relief, the Black Lion was there. Her lower half was slimed, but she looked otherwise unharmed. Somehow, even his helmet had been retrieved, she revealed as she leaned down to open her mouthbay.

"We had to help your Lion escape the goo, and then we realized you weren't in there. She showed us that you were in that cave," Lance explained, then asked, "What exactly happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Not until we're off this planet, at least," Shiro said, a little sharper than he'd intended. Lance got the point, though. They all did, and that resulted in the ride back to the Castle being awkwardly quiet.

He found himself hesitant to get up again after they docked, especially when he felt the effects of a more earth-like gravity on the dense mass lodged inside of him. Dawdling would only worry the others, though, so he forced himself to his feet and out into the Castle.

He almost got frustrated when he saw Keith waiting for him, but noticed that he'd also brought a towel. With a "Thanks," Shiro took and wrapped it around himself, low on his waist to avoid his tender abdomen.

Keith kept standing there, looking as if he wanted to say something, so Shiro just stared back expectantly. With a soft sigh and a pleading look, Keith asked quietly, once more, "What happened? We have to know, to help you."

Shiro's expression twisted. "I'm not sure. But it left something inside of me, and that can't be good." Keith looked unsure, so Shiro decided to help clear it up. He grabbed Keith's hand and guided it to the middle of his abs, where he could feel it had stopped in its descent. He forced Keith's hand harder against him, and when he felt Keith's fingers twitch against the solid mass, he asked, just to be sure, "Do you feel that?"

"Oh, quiznak, Shiro..." Keith muttered, pulling his hand away as soon as the older man let go of it. He looked more freaked out, now. "What is that!?" he asked.

"If I had to guess... An egg. I saw them briefly, before they started to..." he trailed off again, hoping Keith would get the hint. Keith paled, but didn't press the issue.

They both heard and turned toward the sound of everybody else coming in. Allura immediately went to Shiro, and asked, quietly, "The Chloromites didn't break through your armor, did they?" She then saw the leftover slime smudged across his face and became outright flustered.

"My armor, and a lot more..." Shiro admitted just as quietly. Next, he asked her, "What did they do to me?"

"We need to get you into a pod, now. I'll explain what could happen once you're safe from it," she responded. Without giving him a chance to reply, she picked him up and walked out of the hangers. He hurked as he fought down a new wave of nausea. "I imagine it's hard to walk, and when I said now, I meant it," she carefully explained as she cradled him down the hallways to the medical wing.

The rest of the process was a blur to him - Shiro had a tendancy to disassociate in the medical ward, especially when it was him being tended to. Allura and Coran, bless their hearts, carefully undressed him, inspected him, and then put him into one of the cyro-rejuvenators.

"It won't take long," Coran assured them as he dialed in some settings and the tube sealed shut and slid down into the floor. "We're very lucky we got to him in time!"

"What is it? What was it going to do?" Pidge asked, curious now that the worst of it had passed.

"Chloromites are... An intergalactic parasite, an invasive species in every sense of the word. They can overgrow an entire planet in only a short while. They propagate through abducting, infecting, and then releasing space-faring creatures."

"Infecting...?" Hunk echoed, "So is Shiro..."

"Nothing will happen once the spore capsule is removed. But if it wasn't, his body heat would have incubated it, and he would have quickly been overrun by the creature once it hatched." She stared at the console of the pods as she added on, "Then, it would have spread over the castle."

"Which is why I'm glad to announce that Shiro's prognosis is good! It says it will take a day to remove all traces, but he will come out free of the parasites," Coran said with a smile.

After some more discussion that ended in Keith getting weirdly protective about Shiro's dignity, before ultimately storming off, the rest agreed to wait until tomorrow, after cleaning off Black of course.

Hopefully, Shiro would be okay, both physically and emotionally, once he came out. For now, all that any of them could do is wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, check out the accompanying artwork: http://fav.me/dc5ni21
> 
> I wanted to write a Bad End at first, but backed out at the last minute. Is it obvious? Anyway, if anybody actually wants the Bad End hmu in comments.


End file.
